


Things They Haven't Discussed (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Leverage OT3, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Podfic of Things They Haven't Discussed. Here is the summary by Hypatia:"How it All Works"





	Things They Haven't Discussed (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things They Haven't Discussed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/132714) by [hypatia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatia/pseuds/hypatia). 



> Hello all! I found this absolutely lovely character study Leverage fanfic, which is right here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132714 I recently found the Leverage fandom and wanted so badly to do podfics from it. This story is quite a bit old though and I couldn't find a way to contact Hypatia outside of ao3. If they don't want this podfic of their story up, I will take it down. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy. It's a beautiful fic.


End file.
